


I feel so electrified

by flydeparture



Category: GOT7, Markjin - Fandom
Genre: Choi Youngjae - Freeform, Kim Yugyeom - Freeform, M/M, admitting feelings and stuff, bambam - Freeform, basically everyone is for markjin, but then dick touching for a bit, mentions of - Freeform, soft as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flydeparture/pseuds/flydeparture
Summary: anon request for pining markjin!Why Jinyoung had agreed to this, he had no idea. It was stupid, moronic, idiotic,any word that could indicate that this was a bad plan.





	I feel so electrified

Why Jinyoung had agreed to this, he had no idea. It was stupid, moronic, idiotic, any word that could indicate that this was a **bad plan**. Jinyoung wasn't entirely sure what he was thinking when he agreed to this, just that Jaebum's constant nagging had become such a nuisance, such a pain, that the only conclusion he could come up with for shutting him up, was to say yes. For weeks his elder had been pestering him, prodding his side with it like a broken record. And Jinyoung had finally snapped. The triumphant smirk that lit up Jaebum's face was still ingrained in his brain as he stood outside the restaurant, boring gormless up at the daunting building. Truth be told, Jinyoung was aware how dramatic he was being, how this really wasn't a big enough problem to worry over. However, his stomach still churned over and over in nervous anticipation. Fingers that quivered were shoved deep into his jacket pockets, exhaling a weighted sigh before he took a begrudging step forwards.

Because Park Jinyoung, had agreed to go on a blind date.

For weeks now Jaebum had been bugging him, proposing ideas and muttering questions as soon as he found out. As soon as he found out that Jinyoung had romantic... musings towards Mark Tuan. Mark freaking Tuan, their best-friend and member of their _'gang'_ , so to speak. There were seven of them, seven friends of old memories and high hopes for the future, all on their own path of adulthood while they remained close knit. Unexpectedly, or not so unexpectedly, some of the friends had developed romantic feelings for one another, the newest blooming couple being Jaebum and Jackson. Admittedly, they were pretty adorable, if not an unstoppable force of matchmakers, Jackson being such a loved up loser and Jaebum being a sucker for anything that pleased Jackson. So undoubtedly, Jaebum's careful eyes picked up on Jinyoung's rouge blushes and lingering stares at anything Mark related, calling his best-friend out on it as Jinyoung bid him goodnight one time in the spring. The younger had contemplated lying, starting out with stammering how absurd that idea was, how far off the bullseye Jaebum hit. It was useless, his elder saw right through him and called out his bullshit quicker then he could blink. You see, Jinyoung had been closest to Jaebum the longest, the two meeting practically in the sandbox, growing up as next door neighbors, and proceeding to follow each other through schools and universities alike. There was no point in lying to one another.

They picked up the others along the way, Mark meeting Jaebum in high school, and Jackson latching on to Jinyoung as soon as they enrolled in the same class. When Jinyoung had first laid eyes on Mark in the midst of the deafening hustle and bustle of the cafeteria, he was a goner. He was stunned into silence by the boy's effortless good looks and quiet, yet intriguing air that engulfed him. Though, back then, he was yet to feel anything romantic for the boy. The four became fast friends, the winding paths of their lives taking them on an elongated pattern of loops, only to cross right back over in later years, with the addition of Youngjae, Bambam and Yugyeom. The seven spent the weekdays at work, scrimping and saving the money they earnt, wishing and holding out for that significant kindling of their career. They spent the weekends together, lounging around in their threadbare apartments and drinking just a little too much, because they were twenty somethings and life was still fresh, life was yet to be weighed down.

In the winter they drank from ceramic mugs and cuddled up on the sofas with blankets and sweaters, as films flickered on their box tv's. In the summer they left the windows open to let in any cool breeze that was kind enough to gust their way, in low armed tank tops and shorts as their skin was sticky from the sweat, and tinny jazz music leaked from Jaebum's cheap speakers that sat on the coffee table. The ceramic mugs were replaced with bottles and cans of anything to cool their overheating bodies.

It was now, a crisp summers evening, various bodies milling around as they hopped from place to place, families bustling through as suits expertly dodged obstructions. And Jinyoung had a blind date, decked out in cut off shorts and a light weight charcoal sweater as a denim jacket was slung across his shoulders, dark tresses almost as dishevelled as his stomach. Round eyes blinked rapidly and refused to land on anything for more then five seconds. You could say he was a little skittish.

Because Jinyoung wasn't sure if he wanted to let Mark go yet.

The older made his heart ache with his oversized basketball jerseys and pastel sweaters pulled low over his hands, a small smile on his lips and a warm glow in his eyes. He made his fingers twitch with his fluffed up hair and deft digits, itching to touch. He was imperfectly perfect to the younger, both of them sharing a common space of silence between them as they indulged in each other's introverted nature. Mark was someone Jinyoung didn't have to try hard for, someone who fit along side him and never asked too much of him. Jinyoung could only hope he was the same for the LA native. The boy wasn't exactly sure when the feelings had set in, or where the hell they came from... it just seemed to be an undeniable fact that this angelic boy set his world on fire. He craved him, even the smallest contact igniting a spark in his brain and playing on his mind for the rest of the day. One look from Mark's mahogany irises could capture him in an unbreakable snare. Jinyoung thought he was pathetic. Jaebum thought he was smitten.

That was why he was here, because after weeks of seeing Jinyoung's pitiful doting over Mark, Jaebum had called it to an end in the form of a blind date. If Jinyoung wasn't going to make a move on Mark, then he was just going to have to move on. Or so his best-friend put it while dicing up onions and waving his knife around at a stoic Jinyoung, who slumped at the kitchen table with a book. That and it was date night for Jaebum and Jackson, and Jaebum would _really_ love for Jinyoung to not be around with his cynical comments and wistful sighs. It didn't exactly set the mood.

As Jinyoung stepped a toe into the premises, he steeled himself, sucking in a sharp breath before he proceeded forward to the welcome desk. He offered the woman who stood there a slightly forced smile, clearing his throat. He gave Jaebum's name, watching her scan down the reservations, marginally relaxing when she nodded in agreement and offered an easy smile. He trailed after her tentatively when she offered to show the way, hands clasped tightly together as they wove through the restaurant. He was quick to order a drink while he waited on his guest, alcohol heavy and iced. Who knew who could show up?

Ten minutes in the boy was still alone, twirling his straw round and round his beverage, honeyed orbs trained on the continuous whirl pool of his drink. If he wasn't buzzing with nerves before, he certainly was now, all too conscious of the staff eyes that lingered on him a little too pitifully and slightly too long. Worry slowly morphed into a fuming temper that heated his cheeks and tensed up his fists, beginning to become ever so appalled that someone had actually stood him up. The fact that it was Jaebum's friend only made the matter worse, utterly embarrassed that he would have to tell someone so close to him what had happened. The other six would be sure to find out... Jinyoung would never live it down.

It was then, when the young man of inky locks was about to slip out of the restaurant, that a figure rushed to perch opposite him, apologizing all the while as he did. His continuous babbling kept Jinyoung dazed if only for a few moments.

"I am so sorry I'm late, I had to take my dog for a walk and she got coated in mud from running through a puddle. I had to wash her off otherwise she would wreck the whole apartment, my roommate would kill me if-" The young man spilled out, only to finally snap his gaze up from hanging his coat over the back of his chair, body becoming rigid and words shriveling up in his mouth as he did. The date was in a similar state, lips parted in disbelief and hues widening into saucers. Because Jinyoung knew this man, was all too familiar with the easy smile that pulled back pink petals, all too familiar with those almost ethereal features. The person that dropped down opposite him knew him rather well in fact. Mark.

"J-Jinyoung? ...What the hell are... what's going on, I don't-" His sentence fell flat, high cheek bones dusted with a flushed pink, silken pecan waves combed off his face expertly as his inviting lips rounded into an 'o' of surprise. Despite his stupor, Jinyoung didn't fail to notice that Mark was clad in an open plaid shirt and a band tee underneath, legs hidden from the younger under the table. He looked so good it was criminal, the darker haired man inclining his head slightly in appraisal. "Hey, Jinyoung." Mark called to him, fingers snapping right in his face to strike up a reaction. It worked, if Jinyoung only spluttered for a few seconds before he spoke a coherent sentence.

"What are yo- what are you doing here?" Jinyoung faltered, brain still sluggish to understand what was taking place here.

"Think I could ask you the same thing... Jackson set me up on a-"

"Jaebum set me up on a..." Both boy's informed the other simultaneously, trailing off in shared bewilderment. A thick quiet weighted them down in an instant, neither of them knowing how to proceed, but both digging in their brains to work out just what was happening. "This must be a mistake," Jinyoung came to conclude, shaking his head from side to side in skepticism as his fingers dug out his phone from his pocket. "It has to be, there's no other explanation." The taller boy babbled, aggressively tapping his screen to bring up Jaebum's contact. 

"No other explanation?" Mark muttered in question, but if Jinyoung heard it, he didn't let on. Jaw clenched and fingers curling in, Jinyoung let the phone ring, patience teetering as he waited for Jaebum to pick up. An amused hello sounded from the other end of the line, suggesting that maybe Jaebum knew exactly why Jinyoung was calling. 

"Jaebum, what is going on? Mark's the only one here." The man in question sat in silence, wringing his hands together as he listened in on the phone call. He was careful to keep the pang of hurt off of his face, inhaling deeply through his nose in an attempt to calm the butterflies beating wildly in his stomach. Pursing his lips together in contemplation, the lighter brunette couldn't help running his eyes over his friend in front of him. He looked good, hair all mused up as Mark would imagine it looked after he ran his fingers through it, pretty round eyes lined with thick, dark lashes which fanned across his cheek. His soft beauty never failed to catch Mark off guard, chewing on his bottom lip as he registered Jinyoung's wide neckline which high-lighted his prominent collar bone. Mark wondered what it would be like to bite down on, littering his golden skin with bruises of lust and want. The American-Taiwanese was quick to snap himself out of his daydream, clearing his throat abruptly to prevent any... problems that could occur.

Mark had become increasingly aware of Jinyoung these past few weeks, aware of the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled wide enough, aware of his pretty, pretty features and curves that were sinful on a man. He wanted to kiss every expanse of skin he could reach, wanted to know what he sounded like wrapped up in his sheets. He wanted to know the pattern of Jinyoung's living, wanted to slot there along side him in his own routine. He wanted Jinyoung. But he couldn't have him. And the only person who was privy to this information, was Jackson, who had caught Mark muttering subconsciously to himself about it in English. Keeping Jackson silent about it had not been easy. Mark had no wish to act on it, happy to sit on the side lines and appreciate rather then delve into something that kicked his anxiety into high gear. Jackson was content enough with Mark's wishes for long enough, until he had come up with a bizarre solution on how to get Mark out of his wallow and moving on. Admittedly, a blind date didn't sound too bad, and if it was a disaster, Mark would get a half priced meal out of it. He had nothing to loose. It sure seemed that way, even though it clarified to become more and more evident that maybe the Hong-Kong native had blabbed to his boyfriend. Mark was going to kill him.

"Yeah" Jaebum sounded in Jinyoung's ear in response, confidence ringing through the low timbre of his voice.

"Well wha- what do you mean _'yeah'_?" The youngest stuttered over his words, anger only flaring at his best-friend's smug tone.

"I mean yeah, Mark's the only one there because Mark's your date." He explained in a simple statement, as if he hadn't just dropped the biggest bomb on Jinyoung's safe little world where he avoided engaging in anything Mark related if he could. Jinyoung paused for a moment, sight fuzzing as his gaze shifted out of focus as he tried to process what he meant.

"What the hell do you mean Mark's my date?!" Was all he came out with in exclamation, failing to notice Mark's complexion whitening in horror at the information. They had set them up, set the two of them up against each other in a messed up act of a prank. The older felt his stomach flip and heave as he sucked in breaths to calm himself, counting to fifteen as he did.

"I mean, Mark's your date." The other replied as clipped as before, seemingly un-phased by the whole situation. Jinyoung swore he could hear Jackson's titters in the background.

"But... what does that..." Jinyoung trailed off, the hand that held his phone dropping into his lap with a thud that rung in Mark's ears, hickory orbs gawking at him as the puzzle pieces started to slot together. "So that means that... that you..." He mumbled to himself, knowing he was in way too deep to back out now and leave it the way things were. To some degree, Mark knew, Mark knew how he felt. All that was left to do, was to take the plunge. And so Jinyoung dove.

"Well, um... I guess we've been _'paired'_ together by our friends it seems." Jinyoung grimaced slightly at how stupid he sounded, grasping for any bit of life line Mark would offer him. The other seemed just as stunned as he was. Staring back down at his phone screen, he saw the call had ended. That bastard.

"Right... and that means they-"

"They know about my feelings for you." The younger stated, clean cut and almost clinical. Jinyoung knew there was no beating around the bush with this, lies and flourished words would only complicate matters between the two friends. One thing Jinyoung was set on, was to not loose his friendship with Mark. He meant too much to him, romantically or platonically. Mark bulked at Jinyoung's rapid words, his own irises trained on Jinyoung's flickering ones.

"Wait, your feelings... for me?" The plaid wearer could only inquire, brows furrowing as he kept up with Jinyoung's train of thought.

"Yeah my feelings for you. You don't have to worry about them, it's okay and I understand if this makes you feel uncomfortable. I won't bring it up ever again I swear-" He promised, bashfully keeping his gaze shifting as he moved to push his chair back. He couldn't bare to see the look on Mark's face.

"Hold on," Mark halted him, hand capturing his which clutched onto the table, thumb smoothing over his knuckles in an act to ease out his tension. That was a sure way to get Jinyoung to keep his eye's locked, breath hitching in his throat at the contact. His hold was warm and reassuring, Jinyoung wanted nothing more then to melt into it. "What do you mean _'feelings for me'_ , I thought this was Jackson setting me up because of my feelings for-" He cut off, registering the younger's subtle widening of his eyes and wetting of his lips. They glistened, plump and rose in the candle light. Mark couldn't keep his eyes off of them. When the conversation came to a lull, Jinyoung encouraged the other to continue.

"Feelings for..." He started again for him, aware that both their fingers squeezed each others in shaking anticipation.

"F-... for you." If the music and chatter in the establishment was any louder, Jinyoung would have been sure to miss the whispered confession.

"Me?" He squeaked out, shuffling his seat further forward in intrigue. It wasn't possible, it wasn't possible that after these couple of months, Mark feelings mirrored his own. It couldn't be possible. And yet... the look in his eyes, the damning certainty that solidified his coffee hues had him believing that maybe, it just might be. Mark's only reply was a hesitant nod, a trigger for Jinyoung to let out a loaded breath in astonishment. "What and, Jackson knew?"

"Jackson was the only one who knew. And Jaebum?"

"Jaebum was the only one who knew too." Jinyoung confirmed, a bitter smile lacing his lips. "Guess we can't trust those two to keep anything from each other."

"If you question Jackson about it, he'll most likely insist that 'couples don't have secrets'." Mark gesticulated with his fingers, chortle short and voice dripping with sarcasm. The other let his eyes roll theatrically, tutting as he wondered where the hell they went from here.

"So..." Jinyoung began, all at once painfully aware of their still interlocked fingers and intense eye contact. "I don't know about you, but I'm way too broke to buy anything here."

"I second that." The eldest of the two nodded, eye line now flitting around the setting with a scrunched up nose and brow. Jinyoung pinched his lips together to keep a wistful smile between them. They may be into the ages of adulthood, but that didn't mean they had everything together, especially not a well paying job.

"Jaebum and Jackson are having date night." Jinyoung groaned as it dawned on him what he would find in his flat, slumping back in his chair, though careful to keep digits woven together.

"Do you wanna come back to my place?" Mark invited gracefully, now playing with the fingers that locked around his. Jinyoung cocked a brow along with a smug smirk.

"Hasn't even taken me on a date yet, and he's inviting me back to his."

"Well we're not exactly strangers, are we? We know each other pretty darn well. If anything we're on our fifth date, or at _least_ our fourth." Mark teased, perfect white teeth flashing in a beaming grin. "And we're on a date right now."

"Would you call one drink and confessing our feelings a date?" Jinyoung played along, his own giddy grin stretching across.

"Of course. At least we know we like each other." Mark pointed out, leaning towards his date over the table, Jinyoung still stubbornly relaxed back in his. They shared a knowing smile, both secretly still stunned even if they wouldn't admit it, but both way too taken by this discovery to care.

"Alright Mark Tuan, I'll indulge in your proposition. If you promise snacks." The darker haired man taunted playfully.

"Do you even have to ask?"

 

-

The two young men let themselves into Mark's empty apartment, giggling under their breath as they felt almost intoxicated with the idea that their feelings were reciprocated, that after all their pining, it had worked out. The older was surprised to find no Youngjae or Coco, only a note left on the fridge that he had gone round to Yugyeom and Bam's place for the evening with their little canine, and not to worry. The LA native was quick to get them both a drink, cans popping open with a hiss as they simultaneously sipped on their beer. The evening air was still humid and muggy, clothes sticking to their shining skin as they traveled on the train, already sluggish from the heat. Jinyoung was pleased to find Mark's legs in tight black jeans, rips inviting as he got peeks of his milky skin. The idea that Jinyoung now felt free to look was still fresh on his brain, a bubbleheaded happiness warming his chest when their hands remained joined the whole way home, the other's hand a comforting weight in his own.

At first it hindered on the awkward side, once in the regular swing of things, sometimes reminded by what had changed, a definitive fact that even though they felt the same, changed everything. On their third beer and after some cheap pizza, they began to forget their status, conversation flowing as smoothly as it always did, if only with a lot more physical contact and coy glances. They giggled on the couch, lo-fi hip hop trickling into the room from Mark's laptop, buzzing underneath them as eyes became heavy lidded and actions became bolder. Jinyoung was clutching onto his can of gradually warming beer, with his back resting on the sofa arm, legs sprawled across Mark's lap who gazed down at him with his deep, dark orbs. Jinyoung's toes curled as Mark's fingers traced intricate patterns on his bare legs, skirting higher and higher to the beginning of his shorts leg. The beer can in the younger's hand crushed under his tight grip, tension pulsing in the room.

"Are you sure?" Is all Jinyoung asked as their conversation ceased, needing that confirmation that this was real, this was happening. Because whatever they were doing now, whatever they wanted to call it, it felt good, it felt real, it felt safe.

"Sure? Sure I like you?" Mark whispered back, breathy as his beer can was abandoned on the kitchen counter. Jinyoung nodded, head leaden with fear of the answer. "I've never been so sure about anything." He vowed, words like a gunshot that sprung Jinyoung into action. He surged forwards, dumping his can on the floor and straddling his friend, hands quick to comb into the other's hair. A pinched breath escaped Mark's lips at Jinyoung's sudden shift in position, just as quick to wrap his hands around his waist, holding him against him in need. The older held back a groan at the sensational feeling of Jinyoung's body flush against his. Lips crashed together in a clumsy kiss, open mouthed and teeth clashing, but both too desperate to care. Jinyoung tugged at Mark's hair, smirking into the kiss when he elicited a growl from Mark. Their tongues tangled together and the heat rose, sweat beading on their foreheads in the late summer evening. Mark clutched onto Jinyoung's thighs, running his hands up them to dig his nails in, a wanton moan slipping from Jinyoung's mouth into his, a sound he had been longing to hear for a while. It did not disappoint.

"You're eager." The lighter haired male teased, tittering at Jinyoung's gentle slap of his chest.

"Mark Tuan, shut up, you have no idea how long I've been imagining this-" He informed the other, whimpering as Mark's mouth peppered kisses along his neck, sharp teeth nipping at the sensitive skin to soothe once more with a swipe of his tongue.

"Probably as long as me." Mark reminded him, pulling back to admire his handy work for a second.

"I doubt th- wait what?" Jinyoung took in, leaning away to cup the other's jaw. "How long have you been imagining this?"

"Jinyoung, does it really matter? I have you now and there is no way I'm going back to day dreaming again, not once I've had a taste of the real thing." He insisted, driving his point home by connecting their lips again, sighing at the soft, fullness of Jinyoung's own. Jinyoung didn't complain. The minutes stretched on, and their petals remained connected. As they tuned into each other's vibe, touches grew bolder and blood pumped faster. Jinyoung could feel himself growing every time Mark's hands dipped a little lower and his teeth worried his bottom lip. Experimentally, he shifted his lower body, dragging in a slow circle in hopes to persuade some sort of reaction from the man who's lap he sat on.

It didn't take long for Mark to catch on, a rumbling moan vibrating in his chest as Jinyoung rubbed them together in the sweetest place possible, heat pooling in his lower stomach. He braved shifting his digits, clutching onto the pliable flesh of Jinyoung's arse, not failing to miss the whimper that slipped past, holding back a beaming grin. The younger's movements grew in pace, desperation for each other building and building. Hands fisted into clothes and breath was lost as they started to rut against it, Jinyoung grinding his arse down on the tented bulge in Mark's jeans. To expel some of the tension, Mark latched his teeth onto the flawless skin of Jinyoung's neck, disrupting the expanse with littered love bites, hooking his fingers in the neckline of Jinyoung's flimsy sweater to continue his descent. He bit down on his collar bone, a squeak of surprise morphing into one of pleasure as Mark teased and nibbled, tugging on the strands of his honey brown locks. Mark decided there and then that Jinyoung's fingers in his hair was his new favourite feeling.

"Hyung." Jinyoung all but mewled, breath catching in his throat as his head lulled back and his eyes fluttered to a close, back arching deliciously as it did. Mark ran his hands up the curve, un-tucking and hitching up the sweater to run his nails lightly over Jinyoung's sun-kissed skin. Groaning at the feeling, the darker haired male snapped his head back up to slam his mouth against Mark's once more, hips rotating in a whirl wind of bliss.

"Fuck." Mark whispered a curse into Jinyoung's mouth, moaning along with his date. He seemed to agree in the built up speed, mewling along with the rhythm as they moved against each other, friction mouth watering.

"Mark." Was all he said, repeating his name over and over, as if not fully convinced that this was the guy he was being held by, kissing, touching. He had dreamt of this for months, solitary as he ran his hands over himself as if it were Mark. And now it was, he was there under him and just as turned on, his own beautiful whimpers melting into Jinyoung's. The younger was on cloud nine. He snapped his hips against the other, pleasure building and building, movement becoming erratic as he was pushed closer and closer to the peak.

"Shit, oh shit Mark-" Jinyoung broke off in a mewl, grinding faster and faster as Mark bucked his pelvis, nails digging into his soft skin. The paradise racked up, the young snagging his lip between his teeth to bite down on. Their chests pressed up against each other, yanking themselves impossibly closer, arms wrapped around in a delightful embrace.

"M-Mark I'm gunn- Mark I'm gunna-" Jinyoung sobbed, a cry of ecstasy ripping through his throat.

"Do it Jinyoungie, for me. Let go." Mark growled low in his ear. That pushed him over the edge, eye's rolling as his head dropped back, riding out the held up tension, crying out as moans laced his words. Whimpering as he came back down the earth, onyx waves were crazed and gold flecked irises heavy lidded. Mark let out a chuckle, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

"Good?" He questioned, letting out another titter at Jinyoung's lethargic nod. "Good." He praised, one more kiss ghosting his cheek bone. The older waited patiently for his lover to come down from his high, more then happy to let him slump against him, rubbing soothing circles onto his back as he did.

"D-did you...?" He queried after a few minutes, snuggling into his elder's neck.

"Er, um no but, it's okay." He promised, quirking a brow as Jinyoung jerked back to frown.

"That's not okay! We can't leave you _'high and dry'_ that's not fair." Jinyoung argued, dark brows furrowed adorably. Mark grinned.

"It's fine, honestly." He vowed, hands dragging patterns over the other's thighs. Jinyoung didn't responded, though a determined expression seized his brows and jaw, dipping forwards to connect their lips again. Mark couldn't help but sigh into the kiss, uncomfortable bulge pulsing with renewed vigor. He did his best to ignore it.

"C-can I touch you?" Jinyoung inquired, leaning away slightly to see his older's response. Mark froze, pausing to ensure he heard that right.

"You- you want to t-touch me?" He stammered, blinking back the daze in an attempt to clear his head. Jinyoung nodded in confirmation, teeth dragging across his kiss bruised lips, plump and bee stung. Mark's heart ached at the sight, blowing out a longing breath. "O-okay." Mark consented, allowing his jeans to be unbuttoned and the zip to be tugged down, inhaling sharply through his nose to prevent a string of moans bubbling past his lips. A hand palmed him through the grey cotton, a euphoric sigh ignited from the contact. Jinyoung distracted him by kissing him senseless, tongues dancing together in an increasingly familiar rhythm. It was Mark's turn to comb his deft fingers through Jinyoung's raven tresses, velvet to the touch. He felt the cool, apartment air against him and hissed with relief as Jinyoung's delicate touch tugged down his boxers, kissing the other harder in enthusiasm.

When Jinyoung's fingers wrapped around him, Mark could have sworn he had reached another level of ecstasy, a whine piercing through the room. It began slow, the younger of the two pumping up and down his cock before rubbing the pad of his thumb across the head, Mark's hips jolting up with a moan. The lighter haired man let his head fall in the crook of Jinyoung's neck, pecking chaste kisses at the skin he rested against. The speed picked up, swirling around the length to work it faster and faster. Mark's eye's fluttered closed in a purple haze, the apples of his cheeks flushed and chestnut strands sticking to the perspiration on his forehead. His hand's claimed Jinyoung's arse once more, squeezing and massaging the round curve. Jinyoung let out a groan, hips shifting voluntarily against Mark's blissful hold. The pent up pleasure from all the grinding had him teetering on the edge quicker then normal, a line of curse words flaring up between them as Jinyoung's hands worked magic. He pumped and pumped, grinning whenever Mark let out a grunt or moan, paying attention to what he enjoyed most.

"You're so good Jinyoungie, so good." He praised in adoration, Jinyoung's heart squeezing as he let out his own moan of appreciation. "Ah fuck Jinyoungie-"

"Come on hyung." Jinyoung teased, encouraged by Mark's sudden loss of control, hips shaking in a sea of euphoria as he spilt over. A groan wobbled his chin as he crashed, Jinyoung jerking his cock expertly. Warmth covered Jinyoung's hand seconds after, staining both their shirts as they held onto each other, Mark leaning back as he shook, indulging in his orgasm. Kisses were peppered over his face, his cheeks, chiseled jaw, sloping nose, delicate eye lids, and finally perfect lips in post-foreplay cloud. Jinyoung giggled, pure happiness fizzing and popping in his stomach.

"We're gonna need new shirts." Jinyoung commented, the two boys glancing down to find themselves damp and splattered with the white liquid, bashful blushes rouging both their cheeks.

"And bottoms it seems like. You can borrow some of my clothes." Mark offered, though relaxing back against the sofa for a moment to take in the gorgeous sight of a sexually sated Jinyoung. With his neck and chest dotted with angry reds and deep purples, lips still impossibly swollen and hair a chaotic mess, he looked positively wrecked. It was Mark's new favourite look for him. "So... do you wanna go on a date or something...?" The American-Taiwanese smirked, hands still resting on the other's thighs. Jinyoung tutted with feigned horror, flicking him gently on the forehead. Mark squealed before letting his lips fall into a pout, rubbing at the offended spot.

"Of course you idiot, what kind of question is that..." Jinyoung reprimanded with a shake of his head, hopping off of Mark's lap in the direction of his bedroom. The younger's hips swayed as he sauntered away, a giddy grin dancing across Mark's lips. That arse was going to be the death of him.

"Where are you going?" Mark called after him, coffee hue's still trained on his retreating form.

"To get clean clothes and wash your spunk off my hand, you sick bastard." The younger bellowed back in humor from the other room. A joyous laugh erupted from Mark's chest, beaming as he chased after his sinful friend. His heart swelled in unadulterated delirium, a part of him still not able to fathom that this had actually happened, that Mark and Jinyoung had kissed and touched each other in reciprocated interest and affection. It still baffled him that no more then a few hours ago, they were friends, just friends. Well they sure weren't friends any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> alright my lovelies!
> 
> hope you're all doing well, just a quick one shot for you here from an anon request on tumblr, getting that lowkey smut down
> 
> I was worried it was a little rushed in places so forgive me if it is
> 
> I am still taking requests so if you have any ideas, then hit me up on my joint blog with saba flydeparture.tumblr.com
> 
> Don't worry, my uni markjin chapter four is on its way, I have not abandoned my babies
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed this and feel free to leave comments because they're always help full, kudos and the lot. Thank you for reading folks!


End file.
